6203 Black Phantom
|Released = 2012 |Theme = Hero Factory }} 6203 Black Phantom is a 124-piece set LEGO Hero Factory villain released in January 2012. It is the largest set of Breakout in the first wave, and contains a black and maroon villain, named Black Phantom, as well as a small spider-like creature called an Arachnix Drone. Description Black Phantom is the largest of the early wave of Breakout sets. He is very similar to Fire Lord and Rocka XL as far as the “skeleton” is built. A piece like his mace is also featured in 4528 Green Lantern and other Hero Factory sets; his sword is used in 4526 Batman, 6227 Breez and 31313 Mindstorms EV3; and his chest plate is used in various sets throughout the Super Heroes line, along with 6222 Core Hunter. This set also features new pieces that were introduced in the Hero Factory line of 2012 which include the rounded shoulder armour, the arachnix drone head, and his helmet. As well as this, the meteor ball launcher is now remodeled so that only one axle can hook to it. His Glatorian head piece is recoloured into a new dark lime translucent piece. His helmet, which is also new to the line, is black with a jaw and a spine on the top. His helmet has two holes on both sides, so you can hook on different pieces. In this case, two Quaza spikes (introduced in Savage Planet) protrude from his helmet. They have no corrupted quaza in them, although Black Phantom himself apparently has an anti-quaza core of some sort. On his back, there are two small blades. These weapons feature three “skeleton” pieces, the dagger pieces introduced in 2.0, a small translucent lime shell, and a piece with four round ends with a partly translucent tube coming down the back. He carries a spider drone, which can clone itself to form millions of drones. Background After the mastermind Von Nebula, with the help of Voltix creates the black hole allowing the villains to escape, Black Phantom, following Von Nebula’s plan (to steal the Hero Factory blueprints and destroy Hero Factory), sneaks into the factory. With the mission managers immobilized by Black Phantom, Hero Factory locked down and all contact with the heroes cut off, Rocka – the only hero not on mission – must use all of his training and expertise to foil Black Phantom’s diabolical plans and save Hero Factory. Black Phantom sent the plans of the Hero Factory to Von Nebula himself, arch-nemesis of the Hero Factory. The loss of the plans, but not the recipient, was discovered by Prof. Nathaniel Zib after Rocka overcharged Phantom and opens up the Factory again. Notes * Black Phantom was released during late 2011. * The set includes a second character, an arachnix drone, which functions as his long-range weapon. * His design is very similar to Fire Lord and Rocka XL. * In the latest Hero Factory movie, Breakout, Black Phantom is voiced by Mark Hamill who portrayed Luke Skywalker in the live-action Star Wars films. In the movies Black Phantom has a thick French/German accent. * Strangely, the arachnix drone is red in the mini movie Rocka vs. Black Phantom even though it is silver in this set. In the Breakout game it is revealed there are different types of arachnix. * The set includes a hero core. * In the story, his mace is made out of depleted uranium. * His arachnix can clone itself. * Voltix and Speeda Demon share Black Phantom's helmet/mask. * In the Breakout movie, Rocka reveals that it was Black Phantom who engineered the breakout. LEGO.com description Bio The mastermind of Hero Factory’s unprecedented breakout, Black Phantom is smart as well as powerful. He stands head and shoulders above his friends and foes alike, and his razor sabre staff is swift to deal out injustice. To make matters worse, his Arachnix drone can instantly clone itself and make life miserable for anyone who gets too close! He’s hidden himself deep inside Hero Factory, and only Rocka has a chance of tracking him down and stopping him. Not an easy job, when Black Phantom has booby-trapped his path... Gallery 6203.jpg|Set pose 6203_alt2.png|Arachnix drone and arm 6203_alt3.png|Alternate pose BP.PNG|A close-up of Black Phantom BPmovieshot2.PNG|Being overcharged by Rocka BPbg.PNG|Former picture on the website Breakout2.PNG|Black Phantom in the Breakout promotional art. BreakoutVillains.jpg|Black Phantom and the other villains of the late 2011 and early 2012 sets BP&Rocka.jpg|Rocka and Black Phantom Arachnix Drone 1.jpg|The Arachnix Drone Aroblox.jpg|The Arachnix Drone as an item in ''ROBLOX. See also * 7145 Von Nebula * 2235 Fire Lord * 2283 Witch Doctor * 6202 Rocka Sources * Toys "R" Us * LEGO Shop External links Category:Hero Factory Category:2012 sets Category:6000 sets